Baron Doc
Baron Gaston Doc, is the younger brother of Colin Doc and the older brother of Alex Doc and the second child of James Doc. A hero for a long time, Baron once located a mysterious old helmet which turned him evil when he put it on. After which he became his own brother's arch-nemesis for 10 years. It all ended when Colin was finally able to free him from the evil helmet. Baron's Power Form is KnightLord. Biography Baron was born as the second child of James Doc and his wife, becoming the younger brother of Colin Doc. When Baron became older he gained more envy for his brother Colin. He always thought to be in his older brother's shadow also Colin denied it. His jealousy decreased a lot as he and Colin became older but still remained a little bit jealous of the attention Colin had. On a mission, Baron found a mysterious old helmet within the jungle of Brazil. On his way home, he was taunted by a weird voice who poked him of his envy and jealousy. The voice said that he could overcome these emotions if he would put the helmet on. Eventually he put it on and became overwhelmed by the spirit and returned as a villain. Colin's Death To Be Added Physical Appearance Baron is usually seen wearing rather formal and neat clothing and normally wears his black suit and black pants. He wears a white shirt underneath and a black tie over it. He also wears his favorite black Italian shoes. Baron also wears the Dark Collar over his suit. He's usually seen with his white hat. Personality Despite his sinister look, Baron is a nice and warm person. He has respect for his older brother Colin but doesn't like it when he's looking after him. Unlike his brother, Baron doesn't seem to have a temper of some sort or become aggressive in a situation. He was more calmer than his brother, both as a villain and a hero. Baron is respectful and kind against anyone even if they aren't respectful towards him. This is a trait he shares with his father James and his uncle Dalon. Baron looks up to his father James and his paternal grandfather Rodney Doc. He sees them as great people and looks up to them for inspiration. He did rarely met the latter in his life as Rodney explored a lot. But nonetheless has heard and read many stories about him. Although Baron used to be an evil manipulator and a persuader, when he changed he used his charm and kindness instead of intimidation. Like his brother, he's very charismatic and could easily use his charms to persuade females by complementing on their looks and make them feel special. After his brother's death, Baron didn't stop looking for the culprit and swore to kill him. Baron was also devastated after his brother's death as he loved him very much. He vowed to protect his niece Noa at any cost after his brother's death. He cared for her very much and protected her against evil doers until his own premature death. Still he is extremely proud of her to this day. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Baron is a skilled and highly talented user in hand-to-hand combat, trained of course by his father and by his older brother. He can easily hold his own against several foes, even his brothers. He honed his combat skills throughout the years and would make use for his knowledge of the human body to more easily subdue any human opponent by striking vulnerable spots. He can utilize techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes in combat situations very effectively. He's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, and holds. Mixed Martial Arts Master: Baron was trained in mixed martial arts and is highly skilled in it. Although he knows different techniques than his brother Colin, they have shown to be fairly equal. He was trained in Judo, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Karate, Taekwondo, Sanshou, Sanda and Submission Wrestling. In combining these forms, he can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation to compete against any one or multiple people at once. He has shown to hold his own and overpower most opponents he faced in his life and would only have difficulty battling his older brother. Expert Acrobat: Thanks to these skills, Baron is highly acrobatic, also known to be equal with his brother Colin. He can make numeral (back)flips and somersaults easily. He's excellent in coordinating his own balance when performing acrobatic maneuvers. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Master Magic: Baron is a master user in magic and also the dark side of magic though years of study and practice. Baron also has a great knowledge about magic and dark magic and he can recognize when someone uses the mystic power of dark magic. He's very natural in performing magical spells and attacks and can easily come up with new spells during moments of stress. High-Level Intellect: Like his brothers, Baron is an intelligent man and has a high IQ which is boosted by his great cognitive functions such as his impressive memory and information proces. He also has created numerous weapons, formulated complex plans and can perform complex calculations. He was the one who created the Diamond Wand that stabilizes the power of the Green Diamond. His further knowledge of subjects includes geography, physiology, mathematics, sociology, psychology, science, computer science, human science, chemistry as well as engineering. Expert Engineering: Baron is also highly skilled in engineering although not as skilled as his father according to himself. He demonstrated the capability to create various weapons and technical devices that could either help his allies and thwart his enemies. He can also understand the operation of most mechanical devices and deactivate, enhance or change them according to his wishes. Expert Tactician: Baron is a capable tactician whose skills rival that of his brother Colin. He can easily strategize and develop complex plans of actions, escape whenever needed, plan for contingencies, consider different effects and outcomes, anticipate obstacles, seize opportunities and adjust effectively to the situation at hand. During his villain period, he also commanded a few followers who obeyed his commands and followed his plans without straying, successfully. Proficient Lawyer: Baron holds a S.J.D. and M.L. in law and is a trained and persuasive lawyer, having graduated summa cum laude from the Lego University. He has the knowledge to solve specific individualized problems involving the practical application of abstract legal theories. He also has great knowledge of the cooperative legal system as well as years of experience in his chosen field. During his brother's trial, he gave information and simplified everything said to the other family members present. He also objected against the Doc Council a few times to help Colin and Hank when he ought their actions correct and not in violation of any rules, despite the Council's views, showing great knowledge and ingenuity in his family's laws. Villain Intuition: Although no longer a criminal/villain, Baron still retains his insight into their mindset, enabling him to be an effective sleuth. He knows what someone could do in certain situations, but can be wrong of course. He can understand the goals and desires of most of not all villains and can act accordingly to take them down or stop them. Skilled Manipulator: Baron was known to be very manipulative and persuasive, using other people to do his dirty work, similar to what ShadowLife does. When he became good, he became less manipulative and persuasive but nevertheless remained very charming. Which still allows him to subtly manipulate others into helping him in his goals. Escape & Finding Expert: Baron is naturally extremely good at escaping a scene and finding others. When he and his brother were young for example, Colin was never able to find Baron while playing hide and seek. Otherwise, Baron was always able to find Colin very easily. During his villain period, he was always able to escape his brother no matter what with Colin unable to find him every time. He was also able to find others who could help or aid him in his plans. Otherwise, he can also find his brother whenever he wants to be left alone or wants some time alone. Skilled Treasure Hunter: As his brother Colin and father James, Baron is a skilled treasure hunter. He has uncovered many treasure's in his life and most notably the Green Diamond. Although not as good as his brother, Baron nonetheless possesses great skills in finding treasures. He's also quite known with various myths and legends surround treasures, artifacts and some old societies. Expert Combatant: Baron is an extremely talented combatant, having defeated numerous opponents, good and evil, throughout his live using his honed combat skills, high intellect and his outstanding determination. He has fought and bested several powerful opponents and could easily hold his own against his brother Colin as well as Colin's old powerful comrades. He also guarded Noa successfully for many years from anyone who tried getting to her when Colin wasn't around and even after the latter's death until his own ultimate demise. Nonetheless, he was and still is regarded as one of the most powerful Doc's to have ever existed. Power Form/Doc-Up: Baron's Power Form is KnightLord (PowerForm) and has access to the Doc-Up. Equipment Baron is, or has been, known for wearing the following items: The Dark Collar has granted Baron the following powers: *'Magic': The Collar grants Baron various powerful magical capabilities. It allows him to use a variety of spells as well as magical attacks, offensive or defensive. The Collar allows him to use light and dark magic without any major side effects. *'Levitation': The Collar grants Baron the power to levitate and float in the air. He can make somersaults and turn-rolls while in the air easily to dodge his opponents attacks. He can only travel at normal speeds which means that he's as fast as he would normally run. *'Magical Resistance/Protection': The Collar grants Baron magical resistance which allows him to resist magical spells and attacks. The Collar doesn't grant him invulnerability towards magic and powerful magical spells can affect him. The Collar can also protect him from any harmful magical spell by draining the harmful effect instead. *'Force Armor Generation': The Collar coats Baron with a powerful invisible force for physical protection. He can endure physical blows and energy attacks more easily than regular humans. He can extend his force armor to create a powerful shield to protect himself and his allies for some amount of time but it requires a lot of his energy. Evil Helmet: To Be Added Trivia *Baron was the one who found the Green Diamond and created the Diamond Wand to control its power. *Baron died through unknown causes around a year before the DocSoul was finished by Maker. *It has been indirectly stated, but not entirely confirmed, that Baron died from a form of cancer. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Magic Category:Dark Magic Category:PowerForm Users Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Treasure Hunters